Wicked Betrayal
by brilliantlyblind93
Summary: Rory and Logan used to be the perfect couple, well that was until she caught him cheating..again. Enter the hot Aussie Finn and this will be an explosive Senior year at Chilton Academy. Pairings: Rogan, some Rory/Finn Chris/Lor
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is set back in Rory's high school years. Lor and Chris did get married and Rory grew up in society. Everybody will seem OCC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only wish I did.**

Chapter One.

"Late again, Ace.?" Logan asked, as she strolled into class right after the bell rang.

"Bite me Logan, I had a late night." Rory spat, as she slumped into her seat; exhausted.

"What Finn keep you up all night again? Maybe you two should find activities outside the bedroom." Logan shot back.

"Jesus Logan! You broke up with me, you cheated on me! you don't get to comment on my relationship with Finn, ever!" Rory growled while whipping around in her seat to give Logan a fierce stare. Logan just sat there stunned that she actually yelled at him. Rory never yelled, I mean yeah he cheated, and screwed up but she was never ever supposed to be with Finn. They were meant to be and everybody knew that. It wasn't over yet, he would find a way to win her back, he always did.

Rory sat there staring at the books on her desk thinking about how things got so messed up with Logan. They were meant to be, or at least that's what everybody told her. Ever since they were babies they had been put together. The most darling little couple, so inevitably they began dating once they reached high school. But Logan was a player, always had been, always will be, and he started cheating on her with everybody and anybody. She kept turning a blind eye to all his infidelities because he loved her, or so he said. He was sorry, so sorry every single time. This time though, it couldn't be quietly swept under the rug. She caught him, red handed at a party. She was humiliated publicly and couldn't just take him back. She was A Gilmore-Hayden for goodness sake. She deserved respect and this time she was gonna get even. So when her long time bestfriend and the hottest Aussie around decided to make his move, she jumped on it. Icing on the cake that he was also Logan's bestfriend. A small smirk crept across Rory's face as a wicked thought entered her mind; Game on Huntzberger, you're gonna be the one hurt this time.

**AN: soooo, tell me what you think? Does it suck? Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys, keep it up :) Makes my heart smile. 3**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own…sigh**

Wicked Betrayal: Chapter 2

Contrary to popular belief Finn Morgan wasn't a stupid man. He knew that he caught the lovely Rory on a rebound, but he wasn't gonna let that get him down. He'd been friends with her and Logan since he moved here from Australia in middle school. Honestly, he always had quite a thing for the feisty, coffee loving brunette, but she always Logan's 'girl'. Unfortunately off limits to any other guy on the planet, but now Huntz messed up one time to many and Finn took his chance. He knows that he's breaking the bro code, but he's sure he can make his little love so much happier than him. On the downside, he may have lost one of his bestfriends in the process. Oh well, all's fair in love and war, right?

"Hey love, you're looking dazzling today." Finn stated as he walked up to Rory.

"Thanks Finny, you're looking quite handsome yourself." Rory flirted back. Neither of them saw Logan approaching their lockers, as they shared a quick, yet passionate kiss. "Damn Finn, couldn't find your own girl, could ya? You just had to take mine." Logan griped as he walked a few lockers down to his own. "Sorry mate, she stopped being your girl when you decided Summer was looking good at that party. Don't blame me cause she wised up to your crap." Finn shot back accompanied by a harsh glare. "Just drop it Logan, you cheated. I caught you. I'm with Finn, and he treats me well. Can't you let me be happy?" Rory quietly uttered. She grabs Finn's hand and starts tugging him down the hallway, away from a fuming Logan. As he stands there, he's thinking, Rory Hayden, I'm gonna get you back no matter what I have to do. You're gonna love me again. I know it.

**AN: I know this is short, but I wanted to add a little Finn in there, just so you know he has good intentions. Now at this point, it could go two different ways. I could make it a Rogan, or have it be a Finn/Rory. Which you you rather see? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: A big thanks to everybody who have followed or reviewed this story! You guys make my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will…**

Chapter Three.

"Are you okay love? I know you hate when he bothers us at school." Finn murmured to Rory. While giving her a comforting hug on the way out of school.

"Yeah Finny, I just wish that he could accept that you make me happy. I mean, there's no chance in hell that I'll be with him again, so why can't he just let it go. I can't help that I moved on and you make me the happiest I've ever been. I just wish he could be the old Logan for like two seconds." Rory exclaimed .

"But he isn't love, and he never will be. If he was the old Logan, he never would have looked elsewhere for satisfaction. Be honest, do you still care for him? Love him? I need to know so I don't waste my time and ruin my two best friendships, if you're just gonna go back to him." Finn stated with a pained look in his eye. He was honestly afraid of her answer. What if she actually wanted Logan again? Is he just something to get under his skin? So many worries and concerns were floating through his head and her prolonged silence wasn't doing much to comfort him.

"Finn, I don't want Logan. At all. I only want you. Listen, I just meant I miss us all being friends, but it's you I love. Maybe we were the ones who were meant to be. All I know is, it's you. It's always been you, and hopefully it always will be. You're the one who makes me smile when I'm close to tears. You know when to hold me close, or give me space. You bring me a cup of my favorite coffee every single morning. We sit and read together for hours and you never complain. Most importantly, I love you, and you love me. Nothing or nobody will change that, I promise." Rory implored earnestly. Rory and Finn share a long sweet kiss, filled with love and neither of them notice Logan who's heard the whole conversation.

'Hmm this is gonna be harder than I thought.' Logan thought to himself. She can't really love him. She and I are meant to be. I know it, she knows it, our parents know it. There has to be something I can do to get her to see reason. Come on, Huntzberger think! Alright Rory, I'm gonna win you back, no matter what!

**AN: uh-oh will Logan stir up major trouble for our cutest couple? I want you guys to know, it will be a Finn/Rory but there will be drama! Review and tell me what you think?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, my computer has been acting up. I know it's been awhile but lets see if this makes up for it. 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, I just like to play with the characters.**

** Chapter Three.**

She's mine. She's always been mine, and Finn is ruining it. She always takes me back after I mess up, we've been doing this little song and dance since we were kids. She loves me, she belongs with me. Everybody says so. I just need this little bit of fun time before we get married, she should understand that. Our whole lives are pretty much planned out for us. Graduate Chilton, go to Yale, take over the family businesses, get married, and have heirs. Bam, cut and dry. It's been planned out since we were children. I will get her back, I know I will. I just have to make her see I can change, that means no more girls…tough, but worth it.

"Ace, please just talk to me! Please, I just need to talk to you. Let me explain, don't throw away everything we had, over one simple mistake!" Logan begged as Rory was getting into her convertible.

"No, Logan! One mistake? There's been dozens of other girls Logan. It's who you are, it's who you've always been. I deserve better than that Lo. You know that I don't wanna end up your trophy wife, who has to turn the other way when you screw your secretary. Besides, I love Finn! I love him. He's always been there for me, every single time you were with another girl. He's been there for me through everything. Please, just be happy for us Logan! We didn't mean for us to fall in love, but we are. Just try and understand, he's my forever Logan, not you." Rory spoke quickly and softly trying to gauge Logan's reaction to the news. Before he can reply, Rory gets into her car and peels out of the parking lot, leaving Logan standing there, looking heartbroken, yet determined.

**AN: I know it's short! Don't kill me, I'm not sure where I wanna go with this story! Help me! Review!**


End file.
